Perhaps A New Start?
by ChocolateSkittles
Summary: "So, Hello. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.I am in Slytherin and my 4th year.What about you?" He said while holding out his hand. He wants me to introduce myself and shake his hand? He must be mad. Got deleted
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was on the archive before, it got deleted somehow though/: Well, anyways.. Sorry for any grammatical errors on my part. This was all me so yeah. If some things are hard to understand for any reason PM me and I'll explain. Anyways sorry for the long Authors Note. (:

**Diclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns my soul! As well as anything related to Harry Potter (:

* * *

"He's nothing but a Slytherin! A vile, evil, cold, rude…adorable, sweet, caring and extremely handsome Slytherin", Rose Weasley said in a dream-like state. Her mind obviously drifting off into 'Dream Land' otherwise known as Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rosie! Do you hear what you are bloody saying?" asked her cousin Lucy. "This is Scorpius _Malfoy _we are talking about! Remember, that awful prat who you have had a rivalry with since _First year_? The same boy who has been a horrible, awful, annoying…" continued Lucy until Rose interrupted her.

"Yes, yes, yes Luce. I realize this, but he's great. Honestly, you'll love him", Rose replied with a smile and a small bit of hope in her eyes.

"Do you Rosie? Do you _love _him?" asked Lucy with nothing but seriousness.

"Too be honest, I think I always have", Rose said while dazing out the window of her dormitory. "I think I do Luce. It must have been all of the competition and snide remarks. Obviously that was flirting. Don't you think?"

"How did all of this even happen, Rose?" asked Lucy obviously interested.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything to _anyone_." Replied Rose looking extremely anxious and excited to finally tell someone. She held out her pinky to Lucy. "Promise me."

"Rose Weasley. I swear I will never repeat what you are about to tell me in a million years, unless you order me to do so or say I may" Lucy said as she intertwined her littlest finger with Rose's. Once they shook on it, little bursts of blue and gold light popped inaudibly around their hands. It was an old charm Victoire created when she was still in school. Once you promised it was a done deal and if you broke it, a spell would enchant you to not be able to speak and abide by anyone's orders for one week. In the Weasley family, that was hell. Many things could go wrong if you had a billion cousins who had horrible orders.

"Okay, so now that you promised you cannot say anything to anyone. That includes Dom, Louis, Teddy, Al, and especially none of the adults. Everything I say now will never ever escape the lips of your very loud mouth Lucy Weasley!" Rose practically shouted as she was putting silencing charms on the walls around them and a certain lock spell on the door.

"Honestly Rose, it's not that big of a deal. Not nearly big enough to use silencing charms," Lucy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to know? Or not?" Rose asked.

Lucy sat up instantly from her previous position, which was laying down, and nodded her head.

"Okay well it all started last Christmas in the Library…"

_Flashback_

_Christmas holidays at the Burrow were like Honeydukes sweets on Hogsmeade visits, perfect and meant to be. Although this year it was different. No Burrow to go home to for the holidays due to unexpected visits. So naturally Rose would spend every minute of her holidays in the library with her nose in a book and sitting comfortably against a bookshelf on the floor._

_"Bloody books…" She heard a voice say from the shelf behind her. A couple of seconds later there was a loud crash that sounded like a bunch of books falling to the floor. O_h dear,_Rose thought. I_ guess I should go help whoever it is… _she thought while putting her book aside and got up to go see who it was. But as she rounded the corner of the bookshelf, she burst into laughter._

_There was Scorpius Malfoy, on the floor with a very sour look on his face and lots of books sprawled out on the floor around him. "You find this amusing, Weasley?" grumbled a very agitated Scorpius._

_"As a matter of fact, _Malfoy_. I think it's bloody hilarious." Rose said while still giggling softly. The look on his face warned Rose to shut it, but did she? Of course not, for the simple fact that was a Weasley. And Weasley's never stopped when it came to amusement._

_"How did you end up on the floor Malfoy?" Rose asked kindly while bending down to pick up the books on the floor._

_He hesitated and looked around the library before answering. "Well Weasley, if you insist on poking your nose into my business that I shall tell you. See that chair over there?" He asked while nodding his head to a chair a couple of feet away from Scorpius that rose hadn't noticed, "Well, I was standing on it to put some books back when I must have lost my balance and fell." He finished while trying to get up with much difficulty._

_"Malfoy, are you alright?" Rose asked him with genuine concern, but quickly hid it with a smirk. She couldn't let him know that she was concerned._

_"Honestly Weasley, does it look like I am alright?" Scorpius asked while still trying to get up._

_"Honestly? No. You don't look so good. Maybe we should go to the hospital wing to get your ankle looked at" Rose suggested while still placing the books back in order._

_"Er, Weasley?" Scorpius asked while looking up at Rose from where he was sitting._

_"What? Oh honestly Malfoy, how many books did you drop?" she asked while still picking books off of the floor. "There are way too many."_

_"Um, they just fell. Anyway, why are you helping me? Why are you picking up books that _I _dropped?" he asked confused._

_Rose just stood there frozen before thinking to answer him. "Well, I don't like a mess and you're hardly in any condition to pick them up." She stated almost too quiet for him to hear. "In any case, what am I to do? Leave you here by yourself, with a huge mess and most likely a broken ankle? I don't think so Malfoy. I'm not _that _evil." She said with a smile._

_"Well, any other member of your family would have." He mumbled and stared at the ground._

_Rose seemed taken aback by this but quickly composed herself again. "Well Scorpius," she began. His name seemed foreign on her tongue but enjoyed the chock it brought him by calling him by __his _actual _birth given name, instead of just Malfoy. "You will soon realize I'm not like my family." She said while picking up the last book and placing it on the shelf. "And if you don't get your arse up, I will leave you here." She said while smiling._

_"Help would be greatly appreciated, Rose." He said, still trying to get up on his own._

_"Oh here, you blasted idiot." Rose said giving him her hand and giggling._

_After she helped him up they walked, or rather she walked and he limped, to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was still working at Hogwarts as the matron, but had been aiding a woman named Victoria bauble as Madame Pomfrey was getting too old and it was very hard for her to see anymore. Victoria was a nice lady in her mid-thirties or so and got along quite well with the students. Madame Pomfrey was a genius when it came to mending broken bones and in only a few short seconds mended Scorpius' ankle._

_"Well isn't that certainly better dear?" Pomfrey asked Scorpius when she was finished._

_"Yes ma'am thank you." He said as he was hopping off of one of the hospital beds._

_"You're lucky your girlfriend here had enough sense in her to bring you before your ankle got a lot worse, hmm m'boy?" She asked while nodding in Rose's direction. "She's a real keeper too, very pretty. What's your name miss?" Pomfrey asked Rose._

_"Uh, Rose Weasley."_

_"Weasley? Malfoy? Interesting." Pomfrey said as she sat down in a chair. "Never thought I'd witness it."_

_"Er, I think you're mistaken. See, she's not my…" Scorpius tried to explain before Madame Pomfrey interrupted him._

_"Oh dear, look at the time. Victoria, get your bag. I'm sorry. Perhaps we can talk sometime else. Off you go, both of you." She said as she ushered both Rose and Scorpius towards the wide double doors. Victoria walked out of a room at the back of the hospital wing carrying a bag and went to help Madame Pomfrey out of the chair. "Dear, I'm getting far too old for this."_

_"Right, well thanks again Madame Pomfrey." Scorpius said as he tugged on Rose's sleeve and pulled her through the doors and up the stairs until the wide double doors were out of sight when he finally let go of her sleeve._

_"Honestly, you could have just let me walk or whispered to me you wanted to get out of there. No need for the dragging. "Rose said while readjusting her sleeve._

_"Sorry. I just had to get out of there, it was so…" He trailed off trying to find a word that described what it was that made him want to leave as soon as possible._

_"So…what?" Rose asked curiously._

_"So uncomfortable. Yes that's the word. Uncomfortable." Scorpius said, more talking to himself than Rose._

_"It _was _a bit uncomfortable, wasn't it?" She asked while trying not to laugh._

_"Yeah, but more like extremely." Scorpius said while laughing. Soon Rose joined in and for what seemed like forever, there stood a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. Both enjoying each other's company. But the only thing was that they didn't even remember the reason they had begun laughing in the first place._

_As soon as the laughter died down, Scorpius ran a nervous hand through his blonde hair anxiously. "Look, Thanks for everything. The books, hospital wing. You're not so bad after all, Weasley." Scorpius said while smiling. "But I have to do something. I have to get…"_

_"Back, yeah me too. And no problem." Rose finished for him while turning to go back to the library. 'This is absolutely ridiculous…' Rose thought._

_"What? What is?" Scorpius asked._

Crap, I said that out loud?

_"Care to share what is so 'absolutely ridiculous'?" Scorpius asked while quoting Rose._

_"Well, This is. You. Me. Here. Everything." Rose answered._

_"What? So we can't even be civil towards each other? You want us to just fight for the rest of our years knowing each other?" Scorpius asked while looking slightly hurt._

Oh Scorpius, why must you be so good looking? Wait, he wants to be friends. Doesn't he?

_"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I meant that it's ridiculous that we have been trying to make each other miserable for the past 3 ½ years when we could have been good friends. But forget I said that. I have to go." Rose said thinking he changed his mind because of the blank look on his face._

_"Wait, Rose. I think…"_

Oh Godric. He hates it. Why did I have to say something so…

_"…that you are absolutely right." He finished looking into Rose's brown eyes._

Wait, what? Did he just…? Yes. He did.

_"It's brilliant. I like you…" Scorpius blushed. "You know…like a friend and I suggest an acquaintanceship and eventually friendship. We should just, start over." Scorpius said while smiling._

He's gone mad. No, he's just kidding there's no way he could, mean that.

_"So, Hello. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I am in Slytherin and my 4__th__ year. What about you?" He said while holding out his hand._

He wants me to introduce myself and _shake his hand_? He is mad.

_"Oh don't be ridiculous, you know who I am Scorpius." Rose said while rolling her eyes._

_"Hello. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I am in Slytherin and my 4__th__ year. What about you?" He said again more impatiently while still holding out his hand._

_"Hello Scorpius. I'm Rose Weasley. I'm in Ravenclaw and also in my 4__th__ year." Rose said sarcastically and shook his hand._

_Scorpius let go of her hand and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley. I hope I'll be seeing more of you in the future. I hate to be rude, but there's somewhere I have to be. Bye." He said looking Rose directly in the eyes. His silver orbs landing on here light brown eyes._

_"Bye." Rose said before watching him walk away with a smile on his face._

What in Merlin's name just _happened_?

_"I have got to go." She whispered to nobody. Rose started on her own way back to Ravenclaw Tower. She answered the riddle, and climbed through the door opening and headed straight to the one of the Fourth year dormitories. Once she got there the noticed none of her other roommates were there yet and quickly climbed into bed. Rose fell asleep thinking about a certain blonde Slytherin and all of the events that happened. Rose fell asleep thinking about Scorpius._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Got pretty good feedback, so here is the second chapter. Sorry for it either being to short and too slow. but, it's up :D

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Perhaps A New Start?

Chp. 2

"So what happened after that?" Lucy asked.

It was a couple of hours later. After Rose finished her ever-so enticing story, the girls left to go get some lunch in the Great Hall.

"A lot happened after that, but you're going to have to wait," Rose said while looking around the great hall cautiously. They were sitting alone towards the end of the Ravenclaw table away from everyone else but Rose still had to be cautious of what she said.

"Well when do you exactly plan on telling me?" asked Lucy more impatiently this time. Lucy always ate at the Ravenclaw table with Rose during breakfast, even though she was in Gryffindor.

"As soon as we are done here and can go safely back to the tower." Rose replied as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice. "And anyways, don't worry about the story so much. Don't you have a potions essay to finish?"

"Rose please, that essay isn't due for another week."

"Yes, but you should always be on top of things."

"Rose, don't be giving my little cousin advise about being on _top_ of things. That's not what sixteen year old girls should be worrying about." Said a familiar voice behind Rose.

"Albus, please grow up." Rose replied smirking.

"Hey, I'm older than both of you," Lucy said as Al took a seat next to Rose.

Albus, better known as Al, was the exact image of his older brother, the only difference of course, being his eyes. He had his fathers eyes. Both of the potter boys looked like Harry. Meaning, James was the exact image of his namesake. Lily Potter on the other hand, was a completely different story. Lily looked exactly like her grandmother, Lily Evans.

"Look Al, sorry but we have to go," Lucy said as she shifted her eyes between Rose and Al.

"Why? I just got here. And Patrick is off 'studying' with that Ravenclaw girl. I thought maybe that you two, since you don;t have lives.. might want to hang out?" Al said carelessly as he grabbed a piece of chicken off of Rose's plate.

"Actually Al, hate to break it to you but we have very interesting lives." Lucy said almost desperately.

"Yeah right. So, c'mon. You guys gonna hang out or what?" Al asked impatiently.

"Sorry, but we have to study..."

"Something. Study something for.."

"Charms, yeah. There's a Charms review tomorrow..." Finished Rose.

Al looked at Rose, then at Lucy. "All right. All right. If you didn't want to spend any time with your favorite cousin, though I can't imagine why, you could have just said so. I'll go hit up Louis or mess with first years." And with that, Al gave a quick hug to Rose and a nod at Lucy and left the table.

The two girls gave a quick sigh of relief.

.~.~.~.~.~.

As soon as the girls were safely in their secret hideout, Rose when and sat near the fire. Their secret hideout of course was the Room of Requirement. They had it turn into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Okay, now that we're settled in I'll continue," Rose said grinning.

Lucy clapped her hands childishly, and took a seat on the carpet in front of the fire, and right next to Rose.

"Alright, well after that..."

_Flashback_

"_Rose, wake up!" _

"_No, go away," Rose groaned as she pulled the covers up over her head. "It's still night time..."_

_ "I wish it was dear, we didn't get in until about three. And look, we're up." said Geraldine Thomas, her dorm-mate and one of her best friends._

_ "Yeah Rosie, besides.. the party was brilliant. You should have gone with us! Who knew Hufflepuffs knew how to party." Nina said giggling._

_ The Thomas twins were about as different as night and day. Geraldine being the older one, even by minutes, and more responsible and reserved one. She was also always the one being dragged to parties and events by her sister, Nina. Nina, was the carefree twin. She hardly was ever single, and hardly ever went by the rules. The only reason she never _really _let-loose, was because her dad was the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher._

_ "Oh come on guys, you know I don't go to parties." Rose said as she sat up in bed and looked at her muggle watch, something her mum had gotten her for her eleventh birthday."And besides, I was at the..."_

"_Library." the twins said in unison as they shared a knowing glance._

"_Hey, how did-" _

_ "Look Rosie, it's our fourth year. Think about it. That gives us what, two and a half more years to have fun?" Nina said while glancing at Rose._

"_We came to Hogwarts to _learn _Neen, not to '_party'_."Geraldine said while she was putting her shoes on._

"_True," Rose said giggling._

"_Whatever, kill-joys. I'm going down to breakfast, we're late." Nina said smiling. And the three girls left the dormitory._

_.~.~.~.~.~._

_ When Rose entered the great hall, she felt a pair of silver eyes watching her, almost instantly. '_Oh great, what if I fall?' _thought Rose. '_No, what am I talking about? If I trip, I trip. No matter _who's_ watching._'_

"_You coming, Rosie?" asked Nina as she looked back at Rose._

"_Coming." Rose replied, not noticing that she just stopped walking in the middle of the great hall. _

_ Rose hesitantly walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to her best friends. As she grabbed a plate of food, she noticed her friends staring at her._

"_Is there something you would like to tell us?" Asked Geraldine, the braver of the two._

_Rose just looked at her with a confused expression, "Like what?"_

"_Like the fact that Malfoy hasn't been able to take his eyes _off _of you since you've gotten here."_

_Rose looked over at the Slytherin table. It was true, Scorpius was still looking at her. _

"_Oh, I must have forgotten..." Rose said looking back at her friends._

"_Forgot what?" the twins said once again, in unison._

"_Well, we – Malfoy and I – are sortoffriends.." Rose replied quickly._

"_What?!" _

"_What was that last part?" _

"_Er, I.. I helped him to the hospital wing yesterday. See I was in the Libra-"_

"_You _helped _him?" Nina asked._

"_Well, he fell so I took him to Mada-"_

"_Rosie, he's bad. Why did you help him? He wouldn't have done the same for you." Geraldine said quickly._

"_Look, I'm tired of competing with him and fighting with him. I think it's good that we can get along. So, can you guys just.. please stop?" Rose asked quietly._

"_Yes, just be careful. He's bad news. He's a _Malfoy._" Nina said darkly._

"_And, can you maybe not mention it to any of my cousins?" Asked Rose desperately. "Especially..."_

"_Al. Yes, we're not dumb. We don't like Malfoy, but we certainly don't wish Al on him either. Right Neen?" said Geraldine said._

"_Well personally, I wouldn't mind of Al gave him a-" _

"_That's enough Nina." Rose said. "Please?"_

"_Yes." Nina said finally. "Besides, you might even, fall in love." she said dreamily._

"_You've got to be joking. Al would certainly have a fit then!" Geraldine added while giggling._

"_Rubbish, I will not." Rose said also giggling. "Anyways, I'm going to the library."_

"_Don't run into.._ _Malfoy_._" Nina said jokingly._

"_Shut it," replied Rose,smiling, as she got up from the table._

_ As Rose was walking out of the double doors to the great hall, she felt a hand grab her arm. "Look guys, I promised I wouldn't meet hi-", Rose suddenly stopped as soon as she saw who it was. Oh._

"_Malf- Scorpius. Hi." Rose said lamely._

"_Rose. I just.. I just wanted to know if you're going to the Library." Scorpius asked as he tucked loose hair behind his ear. _

"_Er, yeah. I was heading there now to work on.."_

"_Work on? What?" Scorpius asked._

_ "Ehm, to work on my potions essay. Lewkes had it pushed up to next week. Oh well of course you know that, we have it the same hour." Rose said quickly._

_Scorpius just smiled. "Well, why don't we work on it together?"_

"_I suppose we could." Rose said quietly and looked up at him. _

_'_He's so handsome_'. Ugh, stop it Rose._

"_Alright, well I'll meet you there in half an hour?" Asked Scorpius._

"_Sure, I-I'll see you there." _

_Oh boy._

_He then smiled and walked away towards the dungeons._

_Rose started walking to Ravenclaw tower to go get her bookbag._

_.~.~.~.~.~._

_Rose was the first one there. So she opted for a small table in the back of the library next to the herbology section. Saying Rose was nervous was an understatement. What if one of her cousins came by? What if James saw them? Worse, what if Al came in? Or the gir-._

"_Rose." Scorpius said easily as he slid into the chair across from Rose. _

"_Oh hi. So, potions." Rose said nervously._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," replied Rose._

"_Are you always this uneasy?" asked Scorpius, amused._

"_Well, only sometimes." Rose said relaxing a little. It was so easy to talk to him._

_Scorpius gave a half-chuckle and looked into Rose's light brown eyes._

"_Er, so Chelidonium Miniscula." Rose said breaking eye-contact and looked down at her potions book awkwardly._

_She heard Scorpius give a sigh then open his book._

_This was going to be a _long _study session._

_End Flashback_

"Rose, what happened after that?" Lucy asked when she noticed Rose stopped.

"It's getting late, and we have class tomorrow." Rose said yawning. "Besides, I'm tired."

"Alright, but tomorrow before dinner, you have to tell me the rest." Lucy said getting up from her previous position on the floor.

"Okay, I will. But for now, we need to get to bed." Rose said. And soon, they both left and went back to their own house towers, Rose to Ravenclaw and Lucy to Gryffindor.


End file.
